


Carnivale

by Adolphus Longestaffe (adolphus_longestaffe), tinyfiestyrosiekitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Plug, Collars, Consensual Kink, Costumes, Daddy Kink, Explicit Consent, Impact Play, Leather Kink, Light breath play, Lingerie, M/M, Masks, Praise Kink, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, pre-negotiated noncon roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolphus_longestaffe/pseuds/Adolphus%20Longestaffe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfiestyrosiekitten/pseuds/tinyfiestyrosiekitten
Summary: Continuation of the Cop Jack and Punk Rocker Gabe AU we did for Rebel Rebel. With added kinks for Kinktober! We put a bunch of kinks from the R76 Kinktober 2018 list into this one piece as a sort of Halloween treat for Edgelady and Rhys, the organizers of the event. Happy Halloween, you kinky babes!





	Carnivale

Carnivale is a lovely time for a predator to hunt. The disorienting lights and music and the chaos of the crowd, the press of bodies packing the Venice streets so closely, that a stray jostle or shout goes unnoticed. Best of all, everyone is wearing masks. Amid the garish golds and jewel-toned fabrics and gaudy finery, no one seems to observe that one of these masks is just a little… _off_. That the eyes behind it are a bit too focused, the step too steady and purposeful among the stumbling of the drunken revelers. That the hunter is stalking through their midst.

The mask catches sight of something interesting. A boy. His face is angular and dusky, pouting lips slicked in a coat of blue gloss. His linen shirt dangling off a tawny shoulder. Taut, round little ass wrapped up like a luscious confection in black-cherry leather. The keen eyes watch him for a little while. He’s alone, glancing around like he’s lost someone. A hand offers him a drink and he takes it. Weaves into the crowd. The mask follows. Keeps a good distance behind him. Never lets him see his watcher. He swallows another drink and another, licking those sugar-coated lips.

Gabriel has had a few too many drinks. A couple shots, a few beers, and he’d had a little nip of something before he left the hotel for anxiety, being so nervous about Carnivale. Especially because of his costume. Wine colored leather stretched around his legs, straining a little at his thighs, and tucked into knee-high leather boots. The black corset, with its stamped gold design in the leather, pulls his waist in sharply. The flowing sleeves of the parchment-colored poet’s shirt only makes him look softer, drooping off one shoulder to expose his dark skin.

He pauses to reapply his lip gloss, then pushes his way out of the deeper press. It’s so hot in there, after all. At the edge of a dancing crowd, he stops and stands swaying. Just a few meters from the black, solitary city night. Just a few meters from the hunter. He pushes his fingers through his blue dyed curls, pursing blue-glossed lips. The subtle makeup and thick lashes make his dark eyes even wider and more worried. His daddy had gone ahead and hadn’t shown up at their meeting spot. Too nervous to hang around there anymore, he’d plunged into the swirling, masked crowds, accepting more drinks to try and calm the butterflies in his stomach.

The mask waits, chooses his moment. The music swells and the crowd erupts in cheers. Swiftly and silently he steps forward. The boy’s hips sway as he spins briefly, flushed and flustered, gasping as a hand clamps iron-hard around one narrow wrist. He stumbles and gives a yelp as the mask drags him roughly backward.

“Shut the fuck up, or I’ll stick my blade in you right here,” the mask snarls into his ear.

No one turns. No one even hears. He feels the tremor, the heaving, panicked breaths as he backs out of the crowd, holding the boy pinned against him. He turns and shoves him into the murky blackness of a narrow Venetian alley. Pins him against the cold, rough bricks of some ancient wall. The boy tries to twist around but the mask has him in a grip of steel. Has that hot, sweet little body pressed against him and his big calloused fingers around that velvety neck.

“Don’t fucking test me,” he rasps. “I’ll slit your throat and fuck you while you bleed out.”

Gabriel briefly thinks he’s going to be a little sick, when that hand reels him in. Expects to shout off some heavyset pervert, only to be trapped against a broad, hard body. The cool press of a smooth mask and the low snarling gravel goes straight to his belly and makes his cock twitch with interest, much to his shame. Tears prickling at his eyes, he goes still, breath coming in panted little whines into the cool stone.

Just barely able to glance back at the predator that has caught him. A leather jacket and a bone-pale mask that seems to eerily amplify blue eyes, catching the lights above the crowd that once felt too pressing, and is suddenly so far away. He braces his legs as one arm is yanked up behind his back. The mask’s other hand squeezes tight around the back of his neck, as that heavily-muscled body brackets him even further up the wall.

He shouldn’t feel desire but he does, even if the threat of violence feels so real and so visceral. Digging at that little part that hasn’t quite left the streets yet. Despite his arousal, he lets out a terrified whine, trying to stave the other off, buy some time.

“Please…please don’t hurt me. I just—I got lost. I was looking for my daddy. He’s gonna come looking for me you know.”

The weak threat, the pleading little mewl from the boy, seem to have some momentary effect on his captor. He stops and takes a breath, swallows hard, then pushes him more forcefully into the wall.

“Your daddy should’ve thought of that before he let you off your leash,” he growls, low and deep. “If I was your daddy, I’d take better care of a sweet little thing like you. All alone. Dressed up like you want it.”

He slides a hand down and takes the boy by his narrow hip, grinding his hard dick against his springy ass through their leather pants. His breath pours hot and damp from the barred mouth slit of the mask, purring almost.

“What’s your favorite color, sweetheart?”

Gabriel gasps softly as he’s pressed harder into the wall, turning his head and shivering, skin prickling as the warm breath fans over the sweat on his cheek and neck. “I…green. It—it’s green.”

He is free to press both palms flat up against the brick now, as the broad palm curls just as firmly over his hip as it had his wrist. Yanking him back to make his ass curve right up against the brand-hot cock, barely restrained by his captor’s pants. He’s barely protected by his own, now seemingly leaf-thin leather pants, with the little surprise he’d worn just for daddy underneath.

He swallows again and pleads quietly, “Por favor, papi. Please, please sir. I’ll be good. Please, just don’t hurt me. I promise I can be good for you.”

“Oh, mijo,” the mask says, with a guttural chuckle. “You’re going to be so good for me. Whether I hurt you or not.”

At this, the boy ducks his head and rocks back willfully against him, grinding his ass into that rigid line pressed against the cleft of his ass. His warm, amber scent washes over the man and sends his head spinning. His hand closes around the silky neck again, while the other slides down to unfasten the fly of the boy’s buttery-soft leather pants.

Gabriel whines as he yanks them down around his upper thighs. The mask looks down and gives a little grunt, almost like approval, as he runs his palm over the pale-blue silk, and tugs at the chaste, white-lace trim. Gabriel’s panting speeds up again and his fingers work and claw at the brick. The mask clamps his big hand over his lipgloss-sticky mouth and slides the other under the silky panties down the cleft of his round, tawny ass. The boy gasps and bucks as the gun-calloused finger finds his hot, slick hole.

“What have we here,” the mask growls, as he pushes a finger inside. “Already wet and begging for it, huh? Maybe I’ll breed you and send you home to daddy with something to show him.”

Gabriel snaps his thighs closed. Trying to keep his hands from wandering further as the finger tries to work him open. Shaking his head mutely at first, then with an edge of weakening protest. “You can’t…I’m not allowed. That’s just for daddy.”

“You want it anyway,” the mask rumbles. “You came out here looking for a big, hard dick to fill up your little pussy.”

“Please papi, don’t. Don’t make my daddy mad at me.”

He’d get spanked so good if he did. Edged with toys until he’s a slick begging mess. The idea appeals to him. Especially as the other is so fucking big compared to Gabriel’s lean bulk, slowly filling out as he is. He’s panting into the brick. Swallowing heavily as the finger curls up into him, then a second to follow the first, and get a taste of how soft and slick he is. How damn easy he is.

“G—god…feels s—so good…”

The mask works his fingers in and out of the boy’s squeezing heat, obscene, wet sounds just barely audible in the din and of the Carnivale, still thundering on just a few meters away. He pulls them out and yanks the boy’s arms behind his back, where he pins them with one hand, pressing his weight into him. He nudges his legs further apart with a booted foot. With his free hand, he unbuttons the fly of his weather-beaten, black leather motorcycle trousers. Gabriel makes a desperate little noise in his throat as the mask slots his thick, heavy cock into the cleft of his ass.

“Tell me what your daddy’s gonna do to you,” he taunts, as he drags it up and down. “Tell me how he’s gonna punish you when he finds out what a naughty whore you’ve been, letting yourself get fucked and come-bred by a stranger.”

“It…it was supposed to be daddy’s cock, though. Daddy said he’d breed me if I was good and ready when I found him. He said he’d be by the green cart and he…he wasn’t there! I didn’t mean to tease you, papi chulo.”

He swallows again, a needy noise rattling in his chest, arching as the heavy cock slides over his lube-dripping hole. Teasing him with what he wants. He doesn’t struggle, letting the older man place him how he pleases.

“He’s gonna spank me. My ass will be so red. Daddy will be so mad, make me hold my cunt open so he can see how much come I let you put in me.”

Because he will. He wants it. Wants to feel that cock fill him up and leave him that way all night. Leaking seed for his daddy to finger out and replace.

“I bet this ass looks so good red and raw,” the mask rasps, through clenched teeth. “Good enough to eat.”

The boy’s sultry voice and narrow waist as he tilts his round ass up wantonly are nearly driving him mad. His cock is hot and throbbing to take him. He grasps it in his hand and presses the head against the taut little hole. The boy gives a cry as he pushes it inside, quickly muffled as the mask’s hand clamps over his mouth again.

“Shut up and take it,” he snarls. “Unless you want me send you home to daddy in pieces. I’m fucking you now, sweetheart. I’m gonna use your hole however I want.”

He keeps going, plunging mercilessly into the velvety heat till he’s buried to the hilt, as the boy squirms and moans. Gabriel bites into the meat of his palm to muffle himself, as the masked man forces him around each inch. Until scarred hips meet his ass and he’s up on his toes, hands clenched into tight fists where they’re trapped against his spine. His own cock is leaking against the rough brick. Nose flaring with wet, swallowed whines as the mask fucks into him, hard and steady. He leaves a plaintive kiss against the bite marks, clenching around the mask’s cock. Slick hole milking at his length greedily. He’s a well-trained slut. It’s a wonder his daddy ever let him out of his sight. His panties are going to be as wrecked as his wet pussy.

Some revelers trip by laughing and whooping, and twirling drunkenly as they pass the alley. The mask pays them no heed, holding his captive pinned and taking his pleasure out of his hot little body in deep, ravenous thrusts. The boy’s teeth dig into his palm as he speeds his pace, slamming his hips into his ass over and over. The aching knot of pleasure coiling in his gut winds to its breaking point and finally snaps. He shoves his cock in to the base and holds it, twitching and convulsing as he comes, pumping his seed into the boy’s tight hole in warm, rapid bursts.

“Fucking—fuck,” he husks, letting some of his weight fall against the boy as he rides out the spasms. “You made come so hard. So much to show your daddy.”

As he says this, he fumbles in his pocket for something in a little plastic bag.

“We wouldn’t want you to spill any of it on your way back to him, now would we.”

He pulls out carefully, immediately pressing the thing that was in the bag against the boy’s wet, swollen hole. A thick black plug, with a flat round base. He holds the boy’s wrists pinned with one hand as he pushes it, until it slides in and pops into place.

“Now, listen to me,” he growls, close by the boy’s ear. “You’re going to put your nose against the wall and count to one hundred. Then you’re going pull up your pants and walk back to daddy’s hotel very carefully, so you don’t spoil your fancy little panties. I want him to find every drop of come I fucked into you, understood?”

The boy nods shakily as the mask refastens his fly, looking around warily.

“Start counting. Don’t move a muscle until you’ve counted one hundred, or I’ll gut you as soon as you walk out of this alley.”

Without another word, he releases the boy and strides briskly out of the alley and up the street, disappearing into the roiling crowd.

Gabriel is obedient, trembling in the aftershocks of the heat of cum going cool inside his body. The toy keeps his tender-slick hole filled, though. Keeps it from dripping as he counts softly to himself. All the way to one-hundred before he grips his cock. Nearly choking on saliva, he jerks it in loose, messy tugs until his come splashes onto the brick.

Then another gaggle of drunken revelers has him hurriedly yanking his panties and pants up while fumbling the button and zipper. Trudging out of the alley, he heads back toward the hotel. He’s hoping his Daddy is still in the crowd. He’ll shower, get the man’s come out of his body, and he’ll never know.

Jack cuts straight through the back alley to the next street, where the Carnivale foot traffic is much lighter. Gabriel will stick to the well-lit area containing the crowd, and hopefully travel much more slowly. He removes his slasher-style mask as he approaches the hotel (no need to startle the staff) and tucks it into his jacket. The beaming concierge greets him with a nod as he enters the lobby, which he briskly returns as he swipes his key card to access the elevator.

Up in their room, a rather expansive luxury suite with a balcony and Jacuzzi bath tub, which Gabriel had been in paroxysms of delight over, he sees that his orders have been carried out thoroughly. There are pillar candles all over, waiting to be lit. On the table, there is a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bucket, beside a huge box of chocolate covered strawberries, and a dozen long-stemmed red roses.

He pauses for a moment, feeling like a silly old man offering all these rather clichéd tokens of romance, but he’s fairly certain no one has done these things for Gabriel before, and his former punk-rock street kid deserves to be spoiled. He quickly doffs his leather jacket and trousers, then starts the bath tub filling with hot water. On the bed, he lays out a leather paddle, a ball gag, and a box containing a little present for his beloved boy.

A handmade Italian-leather collar studded with Austrian crystals and lined with velvet. It is a bit heavier than the one Gabriel is currently wearing, but it is gorgeously crafted and made of the finest quality leather, and has a matching leash. He has one more gift for his darling, but he keeps it back for now.

He turns the lights down and lights a couple of pillar candles, then sits in a chair to wait. Gabriel will be here any minute, and the plug should be edging him nicely. Hopefully the scene wasn’t too much, and he’s ok. He immediately begins to worry that he got disoriented and lost in the crowd. He chides himself for this, trying to keep in mind that Gabriel is an adult and can take care of himself, but his foot still taps with anxiety until he hears his keycard slide in the lock.

Gabriel opens the door and a real sort of guilt hits his gut, in a way that still makes his aching cock twitch. There’s the barest doubt, even with the color checks. He hadn’t actually seen the man in the mask aside from pale hair and eyes. There were plenty of those, running around Carnivale. He glides slowly into the suite, the plug tapping mercilessly with each step, come still inside his slightly aching body, leaving him soft and slippery for his Daddy to find.

The door clicking shut makes him squirm as he breathes out softly at the way their hotel room’s been turned into a scene from a romance. He wants to crawl into the bed and rub one out on the sheets…but he can’t see his Daddy. Had he stepped out? Was this meant for Gabriel to come back to with Jack after a quick round of checking out Carnivale before the big festivities tomorrow? Biting his lip, he sighs. Then he eases open his leather pants and nudges down his panties to let his aching cock spill free, whimpering to himself with need. Maybe he has time to get in that bath and rub one out.

Jack watches Gabriel from his chair, still in awe of his wild beauty after more than two years together. He’s gotten taller, and his muscles have developed quite a bit, though he doesn’t seem to be aware of it. He’s gone from gangly fawn to graceful young buck, but he’ll be a thoroughbred stallion one day. The little whine as he gets out his gorgeous, steel-studded dick shoots right through Jack’s gut into his own. He’d happily watch Gabriel jerk himself off, but he’s not ready to let him come. Not yet.

“Come here, mijo,” he says softly, so as not to startle the boy, who does not appear to have noticed him. “Don’t touch yourself yet.”

Oh.

Oh, fuck.

His daddy is here…

“Hi, daddy…” Gabriel’s teeth sink into his lip, but he leaves his cock hanging in the cool air. Slowly padding towards the other, voice a low husk. Oh fuck, he’s in so much trouble. He doesn’t hesitate to step into arms reach, though. He was naughty and he knows daddy is gonna find out sooner rather than later now. Best to be good and admit it to his daddy, eyes down and hands curling together slowly. “This is so pretty, daddy…”

The room looks amazing, and so does Jack sitting ready in that chair. Jack reaches out and take’s Gabriel’s hand, gently but firmly pulling him close. The little buck and hiss as he sits him astride his knee sends goosebumps shivering up his spine. He turns him to face outward and wraps his arms around him, letting the boy’s back rest against his chest.

“Te quiero, mijo,” he murmurs, “You’re such a good boy, Gabriel. You make daddy so proud.”

He cups a hand around Gabriel’s exposed cock, pressing kisses into his neck as he rocks his knee very slightly, knowing exactly what the rhythmic pressure against the plug is doing to him.

“Have you been a good boy for daddy, tonight?”

“…no.”

His voice is soft. Not scared, but disappointed in himself. He shouldn’t have enjoyed what the masked man did. But he had. He’d enjoyed every second of it like he was back on the streets trying to earn a few bucks and fill that hollow hole inside him. Now he has to tell his daddy that.

“I’m sorry papi, but I was naughty…and you did all this for me. I didn’t mean to but I couldn’t find you and then this man grabbed me and he…he—” Gabriel grinds his ass back into Jack’s thigh, exhaling a shuddery breath. Anticipation and the oddest feeling of not-quite-guilt makes his cock drip in Jack’s fingers as he squirms and whimpers. “He fucked me.”

The last comes out in a rush and a couple tears trail down his cheek. Hips working sharply at the admission before he forces himself to go still.

“And…and I liked it, papi.”

Jack will find the bruises, on his wrists, over one hip where the man had pulled too rough on him when fucking him. Not to mention the plug still buried inside his ass keeping his seed for papi to find.

Jack’s chest swells with pleasure at Gabriel’s continuance of the play they’d arranged. Some of it is relief that the boy is in a good headspace and things hadn’t gone too far, and the rest is that heady, intoxicating feeling of fulfillment he gets when they are in this space together. The feeling of being trusted and thought worthy of being called “daddy,” a title that has taken on infinitely more significance since their relationship began.

Long ago, before Gabriel had crashed into his life like a lighting bolt in blue lip gloss, it had been a fun kink for him. Idle dirty talk he liked to hear. Now…it’s so much more. Freighted with all the meaning of their close, intense, connection and the willing exchange of trust and power between them. He’s spent two years listening for Gabriel’s cues, learning what he needs, and he knows his boy very well. Right now, he needs to be punished, but not too roughly.

“I see,” he says calmly. “I’m not angry with you, but you know your body belongs to me. So you have earned a consequence.”

He bounces him a little harder on his knee, just to enjoy the little gasping whines this produces, then stands him back up.

“Undress and go and get your paddle, then come back and bend over my knee. You are going to describe to me everything the man did to you while I punish you. Understood?”

“Yessir.” Gabriel breathes a little easier, pauses with a soft yellow just so he can lean in to lightly kiss Jack’s lips. One hand curls over the older man’s knee as he murmurs softly, “Are you sure you’re okay, papi? I know I earned my consequence…”

Part staying in scene, but also color checking Jack. The stuff in the alley was hardcore for the older man, compared to their usual play. He knows the old cop has a lot of violence to offer, a lot of something lurking under his skin Gabriel doesn’t see much of. But it was there, and he knew it and he loves Jack even more now, for having seein that side swing its head up and look at him with hard, glittering predator’s eyes.

He strokes the Jack’s knee slowly, squeezing, soft in this moment. Soft and sweet and warm; safe even—which, how wild is that? That the older man thinks of him as something safe, a place to be home as much as Jack is home for him. He quirks a tiny smile, even as his cock and hips ache, looking forward to taking his paddle and handing it off to Jack, knowing he’d never hurt him in ways he didn’t like or ask for.

Jack pulls Gabriel close, carding his fingers through his whisper-soft curls and pressing his mouth hungrily to his, kissing him like he’s been away for weeks. When he pulls away just enough to speak, there is a tear in his eye.

“Gabriel, you’re so good,” he rasps against his lips. “I’m ok. It wasn’t something I expected to come so easily to me, and I was startled, but I’m ok. I’d like it if we could talk about it later. Thank you, mijo.”

He slides his hand down and gives Gabriel’s ass a playful squeeze.

“Now, go and get that paddle,” he grins. “Daddy’s gotta punish naughty boys.”

Gabriel breathes easier at Jack’s honesty. He’d been prepared to fuss and pout and maybe even call red to make the old man talk. He feels special that Jack trusts him enough to be open. Nodding at his words only to squeak and pant as his hand grips at his ass and tugs, squeezing it in a way that sends the heat pooling in his belly and hardening his cock.

Eagerly breaking his grip, he whimpers, “Yes, papi. M’sorry. I didn’t mean to distract you…”

Right back to role. Stripping out of his pants in a slow pull. Bending over to pull them off his feet and sway his spread ass at the older man. Let him get a good look at the plug he put in Gabriel before he steps delicately toward their bed, where he can see it laid out. Eyes lighting on the box by it, gnawing his lip but daddy said get the paddle, not ask about presents. If he is “allowed” his present tonight. He had been naughty. He grins to himself since Jack can’t see it.

His shirt and corset go, though he pauses and wraps the corset back around his waist. Leaving the blue silk panties on, and the dark leather to make his waist look tiny. He tiptoes back with the heavy paddle in his hands. He wants Jack to be able to enjoy the outfit again so to speak, given he’d been a bit rushed earlier. Heat turns his dark cheeks the faintest pink.

“Do you want my panties off too, papi…?”

“Not yet,” Jack says sternly, though he’s extremely pleased at Gabriel’s gentle reminder to spank in layers, without slipping out of his role. “I want to enjoy the pretty panties I bought you for a little while.”

He watches every graceful movement of the boy’s leanly muscular body as he strips, delighted that he puts the leather corset back on, as well (a little indulgence from an Italian corset maker in town, but the craftsmanship is worth the price, since the thing will last for years, and he’s never unhappy with an excuse to spoil his dark-eyed angel). His cock swells in his tight, black boxer briefs as Gabriel’s warm, silky body comes down over his lap. He takes the paddle and runs his hand down the length of his back, over the corset, sliding his palm in slow circles over his round ass.

“I’m not going to tell you how many you’re going to get,” he says. “You count them out and I’ll decide when you’ve had enough.”

He cups one hand under Gabriel’s throat, not squeezing, just a possessive gesture, and raises the paddle over his ass.

“Now,” he says, bringing it down sharply, with a loud snap as it connects. “Tell daddy how the man fucked you.”

“Ah! O—one, papi! Ngh…he. He grabbed me when I was getting a drink. I was looking for you and got lost—” Gabriel shudders at the next one, rocking up on his toes with a deep noise. “Two…fuck! He pinned me to the wall. Told me he’d hurt me if I made any noise—”

He squirms as the paddle comes down again, and again. The pressure around his throat is soothing as he sinks over Jack’s knee, resisting the urge to grind on his thigh. Sweat beads on his skin from the sensation as he lets the whole story spill from his lips. Panting softly between each strike, glad Jack allows him the time to talk and doesn’t place the hits too close together. He’s losing some of his train of thought around the tenth or twelfth strike.

“He—he…I don’t know why he picked me, I really don’t, papi. He said—oh god papi, fourteen—please please…said I shouldn’t have been left alone and then he used me! That’s—that’s it! He used me until he came and told me to go back to you like th—this!”

It’s starting to ache where Jack plants the paddle, lips trembling as a tear tracks down his cheek.

“So good, thank you daddy. Fifteen! Haa…I’m so sorry I liked it daddy. Sixteen!”

He’s falling into his headspace, throat bobbing with each swallow and breath and word into Jack’s warm calloused palm. He’ll happily take the extra swats for losing count if Jack will just keep holding him. The smoky voice, pleading and desperate, Gabriel’s chest heaving against his legs as he takes his punishment so well… Jack’s cock is rigid and leaking and he’s breathing hard with the exertion by the time he finally remembers to pull Gabriel’s panties down. The boy’s tawny skin is flushed rosy with the spanking already. Jack squeezes just a bit tighter on his throat, bringing the paddle down in a strident clap on the bare flesh.

“You liked getting fucked and filled up,” he pants, in his deep gravelly voice. Another lash. “Sent home to me full of his come.”

Another. Gabriel’s answer dissolves into a sobbing incoherence.

“You want me to fuck it out of you, don’t you. Remind you who your daddy is.”

“Yesssssss…” Gabriel whines, low and throaty, digging his nails into his palms as he curls over Jack’s leg a little harder.

The panties slip down his thighs. Jolting with a cracking wail as the paddle comes down on bare skin. Each hit sends his cock dripping anew. Pressed up into Jack’s thigh as he jerks under the hits, though he’s trying. He’s trying so hard to stay still. He’s so fucking turned on, nodding desperately.

“Yes, papi please please, bastante por favor…cógeme…!”

The swats on his bare skin send the plug smacking right into his prostate too. More tears, more heavy hiccupping breaths. Its centers him, keeps him here with Jack after the scare in the alley. Affirms how much Jack looks out for him, too. He finally curls a hand over Jack’s thigh itself, squeezing as he mouths near his opposite hip as he turns his head, letting the breath fan close to Jack’s belly and dangerously close to Jack’s cock.

“Please, daddy.”

Jack drops the paddle and takes hold of the plug. He wraps a hand around Gabriel’s head and pushes his face against his hard cock, throbbing and leaking through his underwear, savoring the sensation of his hot breath and searching mouth against the fabric. He pulls the plug out a little, holding it there and letting Gabriel feel the stretch on the resistant ring of muscle, before pushing it back in with a slick, squelching sound. Then he lays two fingers against the flat base, prodding the plug against Gabriel’s prostate at a slow, tantalizing rhythm.

“Suck my dick,” he growls. “Show daddy how much you want it inside you.”

Gabriel presses his mouth harder against Jack’s cock, sucking at it, tongue dragging over the damp fabric, making it cling to hot skin as he pants against him. Eyes dazed as his teeth graze his shaft before he tries to suck again. Working against the fabric hungrily, shivering with want and need as Jack’s growl wraps around him and makes him want to really prove he’s good.

This isn’t even the scene, this is pure Jack as it always is that hits those points inside Gabriel that desperately just want to make someone happy. Prove he’s good to the older man, that he’s so Very good. Mouthing along his length until he can trap it between his mouth and Jack’s pelvis. Like he’s going to get him off regardless of if he can use his hands or not as Jack teases the plug inside his body. Working it back and forth. Like he’ll finally let it slip free only to work it as deep as it’ll go again. Body clenching, trying to hold it in as he humps into his thigh shallowly in turn. Little wet whimpers escape where his mouth is working against him. Peering through damp lashes, dark eyes with pupils blown so wide it makes them appear black.

Finally unable to resist those pleading eyes any longer, Jack rises from the chair, lifting Gabriel with him and carrying him to the bed. He sets him on his feet and pushes his head down to bend him over the bed, resting on his elbows, with the box containing his present right in front of him. He works his soaked underwear off and lets them fall to the floor, freeing his rigid, aching cock.

“You’re gonna take daddy’s cock like a good boy,” he says, low and husky, taking hold of the plug. “I’m gonna fuck all that come out of you, fill you up with daddy’s.”

He lays a palm on Gabriel’s belly to steady him as he draws the plug slowly out, till it pops through the tight hole. Sticky, white fluid oozes out of Gabriel’s nicely stretched hole and trickles down over his smooth, heavy sack. Jack has waited long enough. He pushes the big, ruddy head of his cock into the swollen hole, burying it inch by inch in Gabriel’s delicious heat, slick and slippery with his come.

Gabriel bites at the blanket as he presses his forehead between his arms and tries not to beg again. Daddy hadn’t said he could talk yet. The cool air curling over his skin as it’s bared entirely, hot as it is from his spanking, makes his cock flex towards his belly with pleasure. More so when Jack grips the base of the plug and pulls it free slowly but surely. Bracing his feet, he spreads his legs just a bit wider as Jack presses the head of his cock to his fucked open hole and just as slowly bottoms out. Until he can feel his balls pressed up against his thighs, hips flush to his ass. Not at all protesting being forced down against the bed by Jack’s weight as he shudders with bliss and being filled up by his daddy.

“F—fuck, baby,” Jack stammers, taking hold of Gabriel’s narrow hips as he bottoms out. “Your hole’s so sloppy and fucked. Feels so—fucking good.”

He holds his cock deep inside Gabriel, rocking his hips just a little as the boy intentionally squeezes and milks on his shaft.

“Open your present, mijo,” he rasps. “Open it while daddy fucks you.”

It takes a moment for the words to actually register. One shaky hand slowly catches the prettily wrapped box, tugging it closer as Gabriel whispers softly, “Thank you, papi.”

He doesn’t know what it is, but obviously good boys say thank you for gifts their daddy so thoughtfully gives them. Even though he’s been naughty, he’s still being given something. Trying to think enough to get the box open as his hips sway back slightly to grind against Jacks’ cock, loving the way it rubs right over his prostate just right. His papi is perfect in every way.

Jack can’t see Gabriel’s face, but he feels his reaction in his whole body. The deeply indrawn breath, the excited wiggle of the hips. He watches his Gabriel’s fingers trace tenderly over the wine-colored crystals and lush leather of the same hue, hears his little gasp of delight as he finds the matching leash.

“You deserve it,” he says. “You’re such a good boy, mijo. Took your punishment so well.”

He slides his hands up and down Gabriel’s trim, corseted waist, admiring the crimson flush on his round ass from being beaten, then he bends over him, pressing kisses into his silky, honey-brown, skin savoring each choked-out “thank you” as he fucks into him, slow and deep. He reaches around and caresses Gabriel’s heavy shaft, tugging and twisting gently at the barbells.

“I want you to come for me,” he purrs. “Come on daddy’s cock like a good little slut.”

Gabriel hopes that Jack puts it on him after this. Fingers curled tightly around the leash, he sets the collar aside so he won’t smudge the beautiful gems set in the leather. He fucks into Jack’s fist as he strokes him and toys with his piercings. Getting off on Jack’s cock like this won’t be difficult at all. More grateful babble falling off his lips as he tries to fuck himself even harder on Jack’s thick cock, come dripping down his thighs, off his smooth sack. A reminder that Jack owned him so beautifully. Took care of him and loved him and didn’t mind Gabriel’s occasional backslides into bad habits.

His teeth dig into the blanket again, muffling a deep, husky sob as he arches a little harder. He wants to come, he needs to come again…one foot jittering as he ruts over the curve of Jack’s palm. Muscles in his back going taut, flexing under the corset and his palm.

“Daddy please, I need…just one. Just one more swat, please….”

“Come, mijo, come for me,” Jack groans, pounding his hard shaft into Gabriel’s leaking hole.

He can’t hold on much longer. Just as he feels himself about to spill over the edge, he reaches back and delivers a solid, ringing slap to Gabriel’s tender ass, that echoes off the walls. He loses control and comes hard, pumping his aching release into his beautiful boy.

“Mijo…mijo…so good for daddy. So fucking good…”

Gabriel’s spine bows sharply as he comes, spurting off the side of the bed onto the floor, breath caught in his throat, lashes thick with moisture again as the heat of the hit makes him slowly unwind and melt under Jack. Relaxing with a deep groan, he rocks against his cock slowly, letting Jack finish himself until he’s spent. Clenching tightly, milking at him as he kneads at the bedding kittenishly, with satisfied little moans.

He hurts. He’s definitely going to need to take a recovery day and he can’t imagine a better anniversary gift than the leather leash still in his hand, and the glittering collar beckoning only inches away from him. He’ll ask for it when he’s cleaned up maybe…or he can put it on and wait for a clean up if it means modeling the gorgeous wine-colored leather and gems for his papi. God he’s going to kiss Jack senseless. As soon as he’s capable of moving, and any thoughts that don’t revolve around Jack: kissing Jack, cuddling him, sucking him off, etc.

Jack practically falls onto Gabriel, letting his solid, muscular body blanket him, pressing him down into the mattress as he kisses his smoky-dark curls and breathes deeply, drinking in his warm, amber scent. Gabriel needs to feel his weight and presence holding and surrounding him after these kinds of sessions, and Jack is happy to oblige.

He’s in excellent physical condition, even for a man decades younger than himself, but the painful (and usually stiff and creaking) reality is, he’s getting to be an old man, and he’s just fucking tired. Happily and blissfully so, but tired. Running around Venice all day with a twenty-something and then fucking him twice, in addition to the spanking and the emotional toll of the scene, and he’s nearly ready to pass out right on top of him. But they’re both going to need that hot bath, or the morning won’t be so pleasant. So, after a while, he pushes himself up and lets Gabriel roll over.

“Hey, mijo,” he says, smiling down at him and pressing a kiss to his pouting lips. “Let’s get in that Jacuzzi tub, huh? If you don’t let me pass out and drown in the bath, you can model your collar and all your new panties for me afterward.”

“Hey daddy…mhmm…why don’t you lemme help you wash up. I can give you a massage. And we’ll cuddle up in bed and I can model my things for you.”

Gabriel turns a little more to wrap his arms around that strong neck. Massaging the back of his neck, petting over his shoulders and cupping his cheek. Thumb brushing under one pale-blue eye.

“Though, we’re gonna talk about tonight sooner rather than later, ok? You kinda went a little yellow on me, I think. Got a little worried about you, papi.”

His tone is not at all accusing. Just soft, concerned. Pressing in for a proper kiss as he curls with him before actually rolling Jack onto his back. It gives him a little pride that he’s gotten that strong. That healthy that he can move the older man if he wants (and if Jack is tired enough). He hovers over the other, lips curving in adoration.

“Gonna take care of you tonight, papi. This is our anniversary, after all, and you’ve done so much for me. Lemme do a little for you.” Another slow kiss, white teeth biting his lower lip before he pulls himself up, stretching as he unthreads his corset and lets it rest on the seat near the bed. “Don’t doze off on me. I’d hate to have to soak in that amazing tub all by myself.”

He flexes a little, just to tease, before disappearing into the bathroom, dropping the panties at the door like a little calling card.

Jack sits up with an old-man grunt, as Gabriel likes to call it, then pushes himself out of bed. He sneaks over to the table and grabs the box of chocolate covered strawberries as he follows the boy into the bathroom, eager to get into the bath and feel Gabriel’s hands and lips all over his body. He catches sight of himself in the mirror as he enters the bathroom and can’t help but laugh.

His white hair is absurdly disheveled and some of Gabriel’s blue gloss is smeared below his bottom lip. His age is getting more apparent in the deep creases of care between his eyebrows, and laugh lines that no longer go away when he is not laughing, but he’s still a handsome enough man. As he studies his reflection, part of his mind is still on the other gift. It has been for a while now. Maybe he’ll have the guts to actually give it to him this time. Or maybe not. He sighs. Does he even have the right to give this vibrant, beautiful young man a gift that asks for so much in return?

Gabriel makes an impatient protestation from the tub, and Jack turns and smiles. He sets the box of strawberries on the wide ledge, then climbs carefully in and sinks into the hot, soothing water.

“Ok, mijo, you get to turn on the bubbles now.”

“Not yet….” Gabriel waits to let Jack settle, grabs the box and seats himself on Jack’s lap, then stretches out to get to the switch. He thumbs at the blue on his chin and lip. “Blue is definitely still your color, daddy.”

He steals a strawberry, holding it in his teeth, wiggling his eyebrows as he offers it to him that way. Fingers on his lip dragging along his jaw before splaying over his chest. He wasn’t lying about spoiling Jack a little, massaging his scalp, feathering kisses over his face when Jack takes the treat.

“God, I love you, daddy,” he purrs.

There’s a box, hidden in his luggage, begging Gabriel to stop being a coward for once. He’s had it a year already. But what’s a former street-running, rabble-rousing, punk rock deadbeat got to offer a man as gorgeous and who has lived a life as impactful as Jack Morrison? That little gold ring feels so much less than how much he loves this old cop.

Jack arches his back, which cracks embarrassingly loudly, as Gabriel digs his strong, skillful musician’s fingers into a knot.

“Ah—fuck! That’s amazing,” he says, trying not to sound as fucked-out as he feels.

He reaches for another strawberry, cool and sweet and a nice contrast to the heat of the tub, and munches on it for a moment.

“Hey, baby…you want to talk now?” he asks hesitantly. “While we’re in here relaxing and all?”

“You up for it, or you wanna wait until we’re dry and tucked into bed, Jack?” Gabriel says, kissing his stubbly cheek.

It’s like the man can’t not. He’ll shave, then boom. Stubble a half hour later, Gabriel swears. He rubs his cheek on the rough texture before leaning back to offer him a treat out of his own fingers. Then he kisses his lips, stealing the tart sweet berry taste and lingering chocolate off his mouth before mouthing at his jaw, fingers digging firmly into that knot.

“I’m good to wait if you wanna soak a bit more. Let yourself unwind before we walk back and find out what made you feel a little yellow okay? Either or. I just don’t want to throw you into a red moment, handsome.”

“It’s ok,” Jack says. “I’d rather get it all out now while it’s fresh and I’m still awake.”

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He wants to be perfectly frank and open, without leaving any room for Gabriel to try and blame himself. And this is not something he is exactly thrilled to approach.

“Ok. I…I just want to say first, that I think this was good, and healthy and I needed to explore it as much as you did. Maybe…maybe more.”

He shakes his head, as if to shuffle his thoughts into order.

“I have lived a violent life. I don’t think of myself as a violent person, but if you look back at my past…that doesn’t exactly track. I’ve killed men in the line of duty, both in the Marines and on the job. I’m strong and I’m fast, and I’m good at hurting other people. It’s not something I’m proud of, or that I do for pleasure, but it’s not something I’m ashamed of, either. It just is. I know how to make someone afraid. How to use fear to subdue them and violence to force them to do what I tell them. When I put that in a sexual context, and it was just as easy…it scared me. I know I’m not like that, but the idea that you could be afraid of me and see me as someone who could…”

His voice chokes up, and tears roll down his cheeks.

“I love you so much, Gabriel, but…the way we met was not exactly normal. I pretty much abducted you and held you captive. I mean, it was legal and sanctioned by my Captain, but that’s the reality of it.” He swallows hard. “There is always some part of me that is afraid that you’re afraid of me. And that I…forced you to be with me somehow.”

There it is. His worst fears laid bare before his beloved because of a kinky game. They say this stuff can be therapeutic. Hopefully they’re right. He takes a shaky breath and looks down into the swirling water.

“The day we met, I blew your mind in a back alley,” Gabriel says.

He recalls how fucking wrecked he sounded, how he looked. Hell yeah, Jack got one over on Gabriel, but Jack had acted nearly as touch starved as he was. He’s not joking, and his gaze is steady as he settles his hands on Jack’s shoulders.

“I could have picked those locks, stolen that beat up old car and drove off. I could have disappeared after the trials. I could have slit your throat in your sleep and called it self defense. Yeah, you’re capable of violence. But, you’re not…you have never made me feel like Max did.”

That’s the crux of it, isn’t it? That’s Jack’s fear. Of being like that. Of Gabriel seeing him that way. Well, fuck that noise.

“I could have left. You have me chance after chance, helped set me up and kept that door open. But I shut it and locked it. I wasn’t going anywhere. Not without you.” He adds softly, “Tonight has…hm. It’s like hitting up a horror-house for Halloween. It’s a fun scary. A sexy one. Like getting spanked only times a hundred with some extra bonus.”

Jack’s whole body unwinds with relief and gratitude. He lets himself sink into Gabriel’s arms (which are getting a lot stronger and broader than he remembers) and buries his face in his neck, kissing and caressing his silky skin.

“Thank you, mijo. I have needed to get that out for like…two years?” he laughs. “But, I’m not opposed to that kind of play, if you were into it. Especially if I know you really feel safe with me. I think it was more having that hanging over me that triggered my bad response and made me go yellow on you.”

“I feel so fucking safe with you,” Gabriel confirms, holding Jack tightly this time around. Tipping his head back to let Jack get his bearings, hands sliding over broad, scarred shoulders, down his back and leaning into his palm with a cheeky little grin as love swells all over again in his chest. Jack never fails to make him feel giddy and warm.

Jack reaches up and strokes Gabriel’s smooth cheek, smiling wistfully. Maybe…maybe he will muster up the guts this time.

“So, you want to try on your new collar for me?” he asks. “Ooh, maybe with that little thong with the lacy part? And the black shorts-looking ones with the cutout things on the sides. And those really light pink ones that are see-through and meshy!”

Gabriel plants a kiss on his palm. “I’ll model everything you want tonight, papi. How about the blacks with the cutouts to start…and I’ve got something for you. It’s not an anniversary if only papi is giving the gifts, after all. Oh! Lemme big-spoon you for a bit after I get my collar on? I think that’d be a fun way to give you your gift.”

A bright grin, guileless and sweet. He’s going to risk all of this for a hope that Jack might mean till death do us part, because Gabriel’s really not letting go…ever.

“My gift?” Jack raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh, ok. That sounds really good.”

They hadn’t really discussed gift-exchange for anniversaries, and he’d just assumed that since Gabriel is a full time student now, and doesn’t have much of his own income, that it’d be himself giving the gifts. He’d be perfectly happy to do that, since being with Gabriel is more than enough (and he never really wants anything anyway. It used to drive Ollie crazy on holidays and special occasions), but it’s a pleasant surprise.

He and Gabriel climb out of the bath and dry off, and Jack sneaks another strawberry before falling into the cushy, king-sized bed with a contented sigh. He’s never been this happy. Even when he and Ollie were at their best, they both had the stresses and danger of their jobs weighing on them. Now, it’s just him and Gabriel and the peace he finally feels he’s earned, even if it’s with a kid less than half his age he picked up on a job.

But he knows it’s ok. That Ollie understands. He can almost see his face, winking cheekily and giving him a thumbs-up. He thanks his departed husband silently for wanting him to be happy, then he tucks this memory away into its reverent and beloved place, and turns his attention to his beautiful angel, who he loves equally, if differently.

Tomorrow, he decides. He’s going to do it. He’ll take Gabriel to a nice dinner and just fucking take the plunge. Yes. It’ll be good. Definitely will not be a disaster.

“Alright, alright,” Gabriel almost giggles. “Close your eyes, daddy! I’m too keyed up. I gotta get you your gift now.”

He’ll dress up, do whatever Jack wants…after. He waits until the blue eyes close, slipping on the dark panties with the cutouts that expose his hips just a little, tease right over his pubic bone with another cutout just above his cock… He rummages for the little box with the gold ring on its chain and climbs into the bed, shuffling Jack forward so he can slip behind him and curl into his spine.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, papi. How could I not get you a gift?”

He opens the box and hesitates, heart in his throat. He can count his pulse in his ears as he takes his left hand, opening calloused fingers to press the cold ring and chain into his palm. Curling Jack’s hand around it and holding it closed as he nuzzles into his ear, shuffling behind him.

“I love you more than anything, papi. You made this world seem fair you made it seem beautiful. And most of all you convinced a stupid fucking punk to do more with his life than he ever thought he could. And I never want you to think I don’t want to be with you.” He slowly lets his hand go. “Open your eyes, papi. And tell me what you think.”

Jack opens his eyes and looks at the ring in his hand. His heart leaps and runs ragged. Then he has a moment of stomach-turning anxiety. What if he’s wrong. What if this doesn’t mean what he thinks. The chain is confusing. It could be…something else? This fucking amazing, beautiful boy cannot really be asking… He turns over quickly and looks into Gabriel’s face, wide-eyed and actually trembling.

“Baby…is this—does this mean what I…I mean it’s—” Jesus fuck why can’t he form a fucking sentence now? There are tears choking him up again. “I love it. I love you. I love you so much.”

“I know your knuckles bother you…and I can’t really ring size you without, you know, spoiling the surprise…” Gabriel laces his fingers in Jack’s, smiling at him shyly. “Please say yes? I’ll get you a real ring that fits. I promise. But I wanted to give you something to show I’m serious, daddy.”

He plants a kiss with trembling lip on tears that track down a handsome cheek. He holds him tighter, hands curled over his waist to pin him close.

“Please…please just say yes, papi. I won’t ever let you go.”

Jack presses his lips to Gabriel’s breathing the word “yes” over and over between urgent kisses. His head is spinning and his heart is pounding and he can’t stop the tears, so he doesn’t even try.

“Of course yes, mijo,” he half-laughs half-sobs. “Of course yes. I’m just…I just can’t believe it. I never expected you to… One—one second, ok?”

He pries himself carefully from Gabriel’s clinging arms, and hurries over to the closet. From his navy-blue suit-jacket pocket, he produces a little velvet box. He sits down on the bed beside Gabriel, holding it in his hands.

“I’ve…had this for a while,” he says huskily. “I had a whole thing I was going to say about how much I love you and how you’ve changed my life, and I want to make sure you’re taken care of after I—but that doesn’t matter. We can talk about all that another time. The best I was hoping for was a yes. I never expected you to beat me to it in a million years.”

He places the box in Gabriel’s hands.

“I bought this when I was sure I wanted to marry you, which was…a long time ago. I borrowed one of your rings to have it sized. I don’t think you ever noticed, so.” He looks away, blushing scarlet. “It’s not a diamond, I know. But I chose the sapphire because…your hair and that lipgloss when I first met you. And I know there’s no way you remember this, but the first gift I ever bought you was this stupid little bottle of sapphire-blue nail polish. You’ve always been that color blue to me, if that makes any sense at all. I’m rambling now, huh.”

“Daddy, I still have the bottle,” Gabriel blurts out.

Jack looks astonished. “You…kept it? All this time?”

Gabriel bites his lip. It’s stupid and silly but he just proposed to the man, so why not admit it?

“I was going to steal it,” he says. “I was angry at you. I was angry at myself and it was pretty and you had my lipstick at the time. But then I remembered that you trusted me to just…get my stuff. Told me to pick out my own snacks and hygiene items. I couldn’t bring myself to steal it. Couldn’t bring myself to do that to you, for whatever the fuck reason, even when I was mad.”

He snorts, giving a lopsided smile as he admires the ring in the box.

“Then you gave me the polish and it was like my whole world lit up a little. That you bought me something just cause you could. So, yeah. I kept that bottle of blue.”

That was Jack's first real gift. The first time Gabriel realized that Jack was better and more than he could ever have expected. Part of what cracked all those walls Gabriel had wanted to keep, and Jack just refused to stop from there. And now they are here. Together still, and more than they ever were on their own. One former punk-rocker turned retired cop, and one current punk-rocker and former street kid who loves his old cop more than anything in the world.

Jack takes hold of Gabriel’s hand and slides the ring onto his finger, watching the blue sparks flash and glimmer in the sapphire.

“I love you, mijo,” he sighs. Then he frowns confusedly as Gabriel pulls away. “What are you doing? Who are you texting?”

“Lydia and Ana,” Gabriel replies, as if it should’ve been obvious. “They said they’d fucking kill me if I didn’t tell them the exact second we got engaged. There. Now they know. You’re officially mine, old man. No getting out of it.”

“Never, mijo,” Jack says. He catches Gabriel in his arms and presses kisses to his forehead and lips. “I love you so much, Gabriel.”

“I love you too, Jack,” Gabriel says softly. “I’ll love you as long as I live. Now, put that collar on me, huh?”

 

 

 


End file.
